deathgripsfandomcom-20200214-history
Reddit
Reddit is an entertainment, social networking, and news website where registered community members can submit content, such as text posts or direct links. The website allows you to make your own "subreddit", which are areas of interesthttps://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Reddit#Subreddits. Death Grips subreddit One known subreddit organized by true patricians is /r/deathgrips, which is a subreddit dedicated to Death Grips. In there, people can post anything related to Death Grips (but sometimes not), like mashups, new music videos, and others. One of the mods there as of 2015 are fonknasty, BasedPizza, maxxramman, boxenstein, net_gear, and oMINDSPINo. First Posts "A subreddit dedicated to Death Grips And their beautiful creations" – Subreddit sidebar Way back in March 19, 2012http://web.archive.org/web/20120319151551/http://www.reddit.com/r/deathgrips, fonknasty made the Death Grips subreddit, which was made 9 hours ago. In there, the user posted one of the known Death Grips things, like its YouTube channel, them live at Fun Fun Fun Fest at Austin, TX, "Get Got", and The Source interview with the band. These were the only known posts back then. In March 2013 Because of the subreddit being made, not much is being made there. But as of March 2013 (though you already read the top text), there were new mods, including ones that lefthttp://web.archive.org/web/20120319151551/http://www.reddit.com/r/deathgrips. Here is the list: (NOTE: Green means the mod is staying, red means the mod left, and orange means the mod has deleted his/her account.) * fonknasty * DontUseThat * BillMurrayLives * confusionion * gchacon3 * BasedPizza * Shinobz In August 2013 The stylesheet of the subreddit hasn't changed yet, but the sidebar did, and one user joined the modshttp://web.archive.org/web/20130812131228/http://www.reddit.com/r/deathgrips/. The sidebar said that the Death Grips Twitter account is down, but came back sooner or later. It also contained a Wikipedia page about the band, their website, Andy's "blog" and Twitter account, Zach Hill's Twitter account which is also down, their YouTube account, and their Facebook page. The user who joined the mods was named Baldusaur, who also deleted his/her account. In September 2014 The sidebar changed again, saying "have a sad cum bb", which references the 5th track of Niggas on the Moon. Now it features an archive of Death Grips, Zach Hill's Facebook page, and the Thru the Walls website (which is considered as unknown). It still features Andy's website, but it's labeled as "a2b2.org, or, where you go when you want Andy Morin to fuck with you".http://web.archive.org/web/20140919052433/http://www.reddit.com/r/DEATHGRIPS No mods have joined during this time, except that Baldusaur deleted his/her account. In December 2014 The mods finally changed the stylesheet, which features The Powers That B and Jenny Death on the banner. The sidebar also changed, saying "to our truest fans, please stay legend", and keeping "have a sad cum bb" at the bottom of it.http://web.archive.org/web/20141209032333/http://www.reddit.com/r/deathgrips Users also joined as mods in the subreddit. Here's the list: * Astrid_Death * AutoModerator In March 2016 The stylesheet changes again, having the Bottomless Pit cover on the banner. The sidebar changed as well, which says "V E R Y SHALLOW LISTENING".http://web.archive.org/web/20160322112016/https://www.reddit.com/r/deathgrips. Only one mod has joined the subreddit, but here's the list: * jadesaddiction External links *Subreddit of Death Grips References Category:Websites